


I'm Gonna Be (Yours)

by LenaDanvers73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Oblivious Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/pseuds/LenaDanvers73
Summary: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist AU. Kara has a superpower. She can hear what everyone is thinking in song. One day, her best friend Lena starts to sing to her, causing Kara to realize that Lena's in love with her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Kara's Extraordinary Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started a show called Zoey's Extraordinary playlist and got inspired. I don't own the shows or songs. Enjoy!

KARA

So I had gone to the doctor's a few weeks ago, or was it months? It's been crazy ever since. Right, well, due to my family history, I decided to go get a body scan l to make sure I am alright. An earthquake happened while I was in the MRI machine, and now I hear people's thoughts through song. Yes, through song. 

I've told my good friend and co worker Nia Nal about it. She didn't think I was crazy, and I also helped her get together with her boyfriend who is called 'Brainy'. He doesn't like his real name. 

So Lena Luthor has been my best friend since college. We've been close since, even if she tried to put up walls. She only went on a total of one and half dates- yes half- and both were her mother's doing. Apparently that night I had decided to go out and try and skateboarding. Don't ask me why. Needless to say, I broke my arm, called Lena, and she came to take me to the hospital. It was nice that she did take care of me. She even let us go to a dog shelter. That's a dangerous place for me.

Fastfoward to present time, I work at Catco as a reporter. Lena bought Catco when I started working as a reporter. She is the CEO of L-Corp since she took over for her brother and her adoptive mother was no where to be found. Another reason we get along so well is we are both adopted. Lena picks me up from my apartment. Her driver is usually on time. We go get coffee and then walk to Catco and talk a bit, and then Lena heads to L-Corp. 

Nothing is different about today. I put on my usual slacks, work boots, and a button up with a blazer. The last thing is my glasses, which I need. I grab my purse, put it over my shoulder, and head out to meet Lena downstairs. I was right as always. Lena is pulling up. I open the back door and slide in. 

"Good morning Lena!" Lena looks up from her phone and smiles at me. 

"Good morning, darling." She looks back down and continues to type away at an email most likely. 

The ride is as it always is. We talk, and I ask about what she's doing. She usually has a business or email answer. Somedays, like today, I scoot closer to Lena and cuddle up to her. She'll wordlessly lift her arm up and put it around me. It's nice. We get to the coffee shop and get in line to order our usual. I will never understand how Lena takes her coffee black. I love my sweets. I grab her hand while we wait, playing with her fingers. We get out coffee and then- is that music? Oh no. 

I look around to see who is- wait no.... it can't be? Is Miss “I don't like musicals” singing? 

“When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be” 

Oh, she's pulling me out of the coffee shop. 

“I'm gonna be the woman who wakes up next to you” 

Did she just spin me around? What is happening? And here come the back dancers. Lena Luthor in the streets in her tailored purple suit dancing and singing, this is unbelievable. Wait... this is a love song.

“When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be” 

Lena hands our coffee to someone and grabs my hands. Oh, now she's skipping- no a two step dance walking backwards. While the back up dancers are doing very dramatic romantic dance moves.

“I'm gonna be the woman who goes along with you”

Lena pulls me close and looks me in the eyes when she says “woman”, then two steps more- yep, she's dancing down the street.

We reach the Catco doors and she lets go of my hands and just grabs one hand. My coffee is back. 

"Well, here you are," Lena says, letting go of my hand, smiling. 

"R-right! Work! I do that." I laugh.

Lena leans in and licks her red lips. I lean in to- wait what? Why I am looking at her lips? I think she's about to kiss me when, "Kara! The morning meeting is starting soon, come on!" I snap out of trance and step back. Lena kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch. I'll be here to pick you up darling. Have a good day." I walk in and try not to panic.

More music? Oh no. I look out the window. Yup, she's singing again, but it's a ballad version of the song.

“And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you  
And when I come home (when I come home) yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the woman who comes back home with you”

She steps into her car, and her driver closes her door and gets in the front and drives off. Alright, don't freak out. Lena's in love with me, no big deal? Right? Right? Why does she even love me? She's so her, and I'm a reporter!

"I think Lena might be in love with me- no, no, she is. Help me." I grab Nia and pull her aside. She gives me a look.

"You just figured that out?!" she says, eyes big. 

"Yes! She just sang to me," I whisper the last part since only she knows about my 'powers'. 

"What song?!" 

"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)," I say. Nia gasps.

"Was it slow or fast?" Nia asks, excited.

"Uh... well it was fast and she was dancing and singing to me, and then when I looked out the window it was a balled version of the song." 

"That's so romantic! Oh my God Kara, she's so in love with you!" Nia gushes. Nia sighs and takes a breath. "We have couples game night. You two are a couple, me and Brainy, then Alex and Sam. You guys always win! "

"So?" 

"And you sit in her lap when we do because your apartment is too small and lacks seats," Nia says with a face. 

"I've always done that! Even in college! It's my favorite spot," I say happily. Nia faceplams.

"How many people has Lena dated or kissed or had sex with?" 

"She dated one and a half in college. She hasn't kissed anyone, and she hasn't actually slept with anyone. Why?" 

"She's in love with you! That's why she never did." 

"No....no...." 

"Now that you know you're in love with Lena, now you know why you were so pouty when she had to fly out of the country for work more than a couple days."

"No one was there all weekend to feed me, or cuddle me, and I wanna be the small spoon!" I protest. 

"When she came back and went to your apartment, you basically jumped in her arms and said" Lena you're back! I've been so lonely, love meeeee." Exactly like that. "Where does Lena sleep on the weekends, and sometimes Mondays?"

"My apartment. You know Saturday night is our movie night!"

"Now Kara, who is your wallpaper and lockscreen?" Nia asks. 

"Oh, so now it's a crime to have a picture of us on movie night as my wallpaper? And my lockscreen is adorable, you stop it! It's Lena with a puppy dressed in Irish gear. How can I not?! It is the only time she will ever do that, and that was because that was two years ago.”

"Explain this holiday photo of you two at your home for what-Thanksgiving? And this- really a framed picture of Lena at work? Wow." 

"I think we look rather cute together- oh, I just heard myself. Oh my God! Lena and I are basically dating!" I sit down in my chair. "I'm in love with Lena! Oh my God! What do I do?!" I'm panicking. 

"Tell her!" Nia says.

"No- I mean I can't just tell her!" 

"Why not?! She just did through song," Nia says. 

"You're right. We can figure this out by lunch, right?

LENA

I almost kissed Kara today. I would have if Nia hasn't interrupted us. I can't help but sigh. My mind goes into the past, remembering when my mother said I had to go on this date with- what was his name? Jack? Well, apparently she felt I was spending too much time with Kara, but that's what made me happy. Last year in my college, I was on this 'date'. I wanted to go home, then Kara's name flashed on my caller ID. I put my finger up to tell him I was taking a phone call. 

"Darling?" I said.

"Lena! Hey sorry to call you on your date, but I got bored, and remember that skateboard I bought years ago?" I don't like this. 

"Kara..." 

"I know you said not to, and I did. I hurt myself like you said you would. Can you please come pick me up? I think I need to go to the hospital- ow! That arm is definitely broken." I heard enough. 

"I'm coming to get you, just stay put Kara Danvers. Yes, I love you too. Bye." I hang up. "Listen, my friend needs me right now so I'm going to have to go. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I didnt really want to go on this date. I'm sorry," I say even though I'm not. I already have my coat on.

"That's alright, Lena. I can tell you already have someone. Go get her. I hope she makes you happy." I stand there shocked til- oh my god, Kara!

The driver got there in record time, exactly where I I thought she would be. We take her to the hospital. She gets patched up, and I take her back to my apartment. 

"I know you aren't mad at me. Otherwise you would have made me go and not let me cuddles with you." 

"You're sitting on barely cuddling," I say back. That's when I knew I was in love with Kara Danvers. That was a year ago. 

I pick up the framed picture on my desk. Eliza had taken it last Thanksgiving. How I let Kara talk me into matching flannel, I'll never know. Kara and I are standing in front of her childhood house by a big tree in their yard. Kara is leaned up against me in the traditional one hand on my front and me having one arm around her waist. The other picture I have framed of us is from the same occasion, but Kara is laughing while I'm smiling at her. It also happens to be my wallpaper, both lock screen and home screen. It hasn't changed since. It used to be the picture of Kara pouting while sitting on my lap with her arm in a cast. The other picture is of just Kara laughing on one of our movie nights. It makes me happy.

I see a reminder on my phone. Is it punch time already? Well, time to go pick up Kara, eat, then take her back. I grab my coat when the door to my office opens- Kara?

"Kara? I thought I was picking you up today?" I ask her, putting my jacket back once I see she has a Big Belly Burger bag. 

"Uh- yeah, but I was hoping to talk to you about somthing actually, and I'd rather do that privately." Kara fiddles with her glasses.

"Of course." I sit down on the couch. She follows suit. 

Kara says something about music. She turns towards me and opens her mouth. Singing comes out.

“Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back”

Kara scoots closers to me as she starts singing and brings her hand to my jaw and run it's down it. She then moves to kneel before me. I don't know if I say it out loud or just mouth, "Is she singing to me?" Kara stands up, still singing. I stand up with her and follow her. 

“Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best-est”

Kara moves to my desk and dances around it. I can't help but smile. I move to follow her, but she keeps moving, making me follow her. She sits in my chair, singing and wringing her hands. 

“And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some”

She grabs a pen off my desk and twirls it, singing. She looks at me smiling, then twirls in my chair to get up. 

“But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours”

Kara goes back to the front of my desk and looks at me, singing. She grabs the lapels of my suit and pulls me close on the last two words. Did she just basically sing she was in love with me? I put my hands on top of her. 

"Oh my god, did I just sing that?" Kara says shly. She lets go of my lapels and is shaky. Then she bolts out of my office. 

"Kara! Wait-!" She's running really fast. I need to go after her. I grab my coat and wallet and bolt. Stupid heels! How is she so fast?! She must have gotten one of my drivers who drives her when necessary. I finally make it down to front and tell my driver to take me to Catco. How she is so fast I'll never know.   
Finally, that agonizing long drive is over. Thank god it's not high up. 

I finally make it to her floor and go to find her office. I her and Nia talking. 

"Well... too late, Lena is coming right now." Nia punches Kara in the arm and says "No!"

"You can't just sing a love song to me and leave, Kara," I say walking to her 'office'.

"I- I- maybe it meant that I'm your be-" 

"No, you sang I'm Yours to me. That means you love me romantically," I say, hoping it's true. "I'm in love with you, Kara Danvers, since that day you broke your arms and I fed you ice cream and held you in my lap. Ever since that day, you've captured my heart. I love you Kara," I say with tears in my eyes, but I'm smiling. 

"I-I-mhmmm-" I grab her and pull her towards me and kiss her. Kara grabs onto my lapels, holding me close, and kisses back. While I hold her still, Kara moves her arms to around my neck, pulling me closer. We pull back from the kiss, needing air. 

"I'm in love with you too. I love you as well. I'm sorry I was so oblivious," Kara says in a tiny voice. 

"I hope you don't mind but I totally took pictures of your kiss and took like a selfie or two with y'all." Oh right, Nia is still here. 

"Oh, right," Kara says, remembering too. 

"Well with that out of the way, Kara Danvers will go on date with me? I'd still like lunch," I say, smiling. 

"Yes, I'd love that," Kara says, smiling too. 

"Come on, I'm sure I can get the boss to give you a extended lunch." I wink at Kara and grab her hand, pulling her with me.

LENA

Later that day, Kara and I go back to her apartment, and cuddling turned into kissing, which turned into making out, which led us here. 

I turn and kiss Kara's bare shoulder. Kara sighs in contentment.

"You really like being the little spoon, darling." I smile, kissing her shoulder more. Kara turns to me and nuzzles into me. I kiss her head. 

"So you're saying if I hadn't been so oblivious, we could have done that a lot sooner?" Kara says into my chest. 

I laugh. "Yes, darling." She groans. 

A knock at her door sounds. "I locked it actually. Game night can wait ‘til another night. I'd much rather make love to my girlfriend," Kara says, kissing my neck. 

"You're right, I'm definitely more important," I say, flipping her on her back, kissing her.


	2. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one shot. Happy reading!  
> Song is not mine, Maiochiruhanbira(Fallin' Flower) by SEVENTEEN.  
> Had to use YouTube and Google to translate it 😅

KARA

It's been about a month since Lena and I started dating. Nothing really changed minus the kissing and the sex- oh, and the showering together! I'm currently getting ready for another day at work, trying to pick out which button up to wear.

"Darling, have you seen my- never mind, found my heels!" Lena shouts from the living room. Lena also leaves more clothes here than before. She already has a toothbrush, soap, and both shampoo and conditioner. She had spare make up and spare lipstick before because she needs her red 'I'm a CEO and run this boardroom' lipstick. Some pictures of us and Lena were already here before. Some just got changed or added, like my wallpaper on my laptop. It's a picture of us on our second date, which was a high end restaurant, and coming back to my apartment. Getting dressed, I just need shoes which are by my front door like Lena's. I grab my shoes as Lena is eating fruit in a bowl. Oh yeah, Lena keeps more of her food here now!

She's over here most of the time now. The fact I have kale, a healthy milk, fruits, oatmeal, and more now proves it. Are those new drinking glasses she brought over? Basically the apartment has become more ours. It's nice.

I go up to Lena and kiss her good morning. "Good morning babe."

"Good morning, darling." Lena has always called me that. I go to my kitchen to get a pop tarts- wait is that a new blender?

"That's for all my fruit smoothies I have. It's a high power blender," Lena says, looking at me then going back to her fruit. Makes sense.

Sam comes in through my front door. She's my usually high neighbor- well, sometimes. She's also dating my sister I think? "Good morning, Kara and Lena! A pleasure to see you, as always. I've seen you here basically everyday. You must really like spending time with Kara," Sam says. She is just here for a pop tart.

"I do love her, so I suppose I do," Lena says as the pop tarts come out. Sam grabs one and goes back out. I grab mine and sit on Lena's lap. I love doing that. Lena puts her arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"I really like that you mostly stay here. It makes me happy I get to fall asleep and wake up next to you," I say.

"I love it too, and I love you, Kara," Lena tells me.

"I know." I can't help but giggle. Lena smiles and kisses my neck. She moves down to my throat and sucks a bit there. "Lennnna, we're gonna be late for work,” I complain, but I angle my neck for her.

"And I own and run both of the companies, so I think it will be quite alright, darling, if we actually don't go on time," Lena says in a deeper Irish accent. God, that's so hot.

"You know what your accent does to me, Lena!" I pout, and she just smirks.

"I just need five minutes to do what I want to you, unless you really oppose." Lena is doing this on purpose.

"No! Nooo I want to have sex with you babe." Lena picks me up and carries me to the couch.

Lesson learned, Lena and I will not have sex in just five minutes. It was more like two times and thirty five minutes, including the kissing and getting dressed again.

Walking into Catco after Lena still dropped me off, Nia comes up to me. "You have red lipstick on your neck and possibly a hickey,” she says in a quiet voice.

"She gets a kick out of that," I say, grabbing a tissue and wiping my neck.

"So Miss Danvers, please tell me why you're late today?" Nia teases.

"Blame Lena. She was the one who caused it, knowing we would be late."

"Woah, Lena Luthor, who is never late or misses anything actually, deliberately chose to be late and have morning sex with you?" Nia asks, shocked. I can't help but giggle and nod. "She's going to marry you, Kara."

"She better. My parents love her already, and she’s been going to holiday and family events with me for years now. I'm pretty sure my mom died of happiness when I told her we’re dating. Plus, she is sleeping at my house now all the time.

"Woah, back it up, you're living together?"

"Well- no, but she is over st my place usually now. It's nice. She picks me up from work, we go home, have dinner, cuddle or the other thing, and then we go to bed." I shrug.

LENA

After picking Kara up from work, we go back to her place, and I cook dinner. Just Alfredo pasta tonight. Afterwards, Kara says, Wanna get changed into our jammies and cuddle before bed?" She’s smiling. I can't help but hear Sam's comment about me being here every day. It bothers me. Maybe I should go home.

"Actually, I'm going to head home and take care of something over there."

Kara's face falls. "Oh.... okay." Kara looks sad.

"I'll just head out now and see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah... Lena if this about you thinking you stay over too-"

"-I want my space, Kara. I don't have to be with you all the time. It shouldn't be hard for you to understand." Okay, that sounded bad.

"I'm sorry for being clingy. You can go." Kara says, walking back to her room. She comes back with my phone. I put it there? I'm standing by the door, and she opens it hands my phone to me, and says, "You almost left this. Bye. See you tomorrow." I step out. She closes the door, and I hear it lock. Well, that went terrible. As I'm walking to the elevator, I see Sam.

"Are you leaving Lena? Fight with Kara or something?" she asks, waiting for the elevator too maybe?

"Uh- no. Just sleeping at my place tonight," I say, trying to sound happy about it.

"Okay, well enjoy your night!" She walks to her apartment, so I guess not.

My driver is already there waiting for me. It doesn't take that long to get home, but it's a drive. Halfway through, I start to think Kara hasn't texted me once. That's odd. She usually is sending me memes, dog videos, or cute texts, yet there’s nothing. I decide to send a text to her that says 'Kara?'. Maybe she'll answer.

She does finally text me back, 'Yes Lena? Did you forget something?'. Okay, not the usual response.

'No, I just hadn't heard from you. So I got worried.'

'I'm watching the Netflix show we started. Got distracted, sorry.' No emoji, no babe. Now I'm worried.

Before I can respond she texts again, 'I'm not feeling all that great, I might just head to bed. Talk to you tomorrow.' Wait, if she was feeling bad why didn't she tell me? I would have stayed, damn it. Of course I'm home now. I get out and take my elevator, get to my floor, and go to my penthouse- my bare, lonely penthouse. I decide I'm going to grab some water, grab a book, and head to bed.

I change and get to my bed, and I get my book. I start reading and get to a really interesting part in the science book I'm reading and smile, saying, "Kara you are not-" Oh, right. I read a bit more and head to bed. It’s not going well. I toss and turn. When I turn on my right side I'm so used to holding Kara, and she's not here. What's wrong with me?

I wake up to my alarm going off on my phone. I did not sleep well last night. It's going to be a long day. A text notification sound goes off, probably Kara.

'Can't do breakfast today, Nia said she needed to talk and get to the office early. Possibly a reset on the paper that was due to come out today. Don't think I will be able to swing lunch. Sorry.'

"She's upset with me," I tell myself. Or it could all be true?

To make things worse, my favorite suit is at Kara's, as well as my favorite heels. The coffee barista asks about Kara, and to top it off, Kara won't answer my texts, not even when I said 'I hope you have a good day at work darling. I love you.'

When lunch time does roll around, I decide I'll take Kara something. It's the least I can do. When I get to Catco, it doesn't look busy. Okay, maybe it's just her floor? No, no reset. Kara is sitting at her desk talking to Nia. She sees me coming and stands up.

"Lena! What are you doing here?" she asks, going up to fix her glasses.

"I though you had a reset, so I brought you lunch. But I don't see a reset."

"Yeah, it got pulled last second, so no reset after all. So yay!"

"Would you like to do lunch then?"

She fidgets with her glasses again. "Uh- no, that's okay. I shouldn't have pulled time from your busy CEO schedule," Kara says.

"Kara... have I upset you?" I ask, concerned.

"What? No! I'm fine. We're fine. You were right, we don't have to be with each other all the time. I'm giving you your own space."

Shit, this is about what I said last night. "Kara-" but I'm interpreted by her lead journalist in charge calling them. She leaves with Nia in a rush. Good job, Lena. You were a jerk to your girlfriend, and now she's avoiding you to give you space.

I decide to go to Kara's and wait for her, but as I’m making my way up to her apartment, Sam sees me and comes up to me.

"Lena? I didn't see you this morning. Everything alright between you two?" Sam asks, concerned.

"If you must know, I took what you said too serious and I thought I was spending too much time at Kara's. I said I needed space and went home last night. It was horrible, she wasn't there to listen to me tell her about the book I was reading- the science parts. I couldn't hold her at night. She didn't see me for breakfast or lunch, and on top of that she hasn't answered my texts. I don't know what to do....." I rant.

"Wow. Lena, okay! We can fix this! You made Kara feel like she was too clingy, so you need to reassure her that you don't think that. So what you like to be at Kara's apartment? You two love each other, and it sounds like you two like to be together at the end of the day. Show her you love her, apologize, and I bet you she'll take one look in your eyes and jump your tailored suit self." Sam puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yes, now go get your girl back! If not, wait for her and surprise her!" Sam pushes me to Kara's door. I knock lightly. Nothing.... maybe she's not home? I'll just use my key. I unlock the door and see Kara is already home, passed out on her couch. Her laptop is open, but she's passed out. I close the door and move to sit on the coach.

"Kara," I say lightly and put my hand on her arm. Kara slowly opens her eyes and looks around a bit sleepy until she sees me.

"Lena? What are you doing here?" she asks me in a groggy voice.

"You weren't answering my texts. I got worried, so I came to check on you. You passed out working on an article." I had assumed that by what was on the screen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't answer because I passed out, apparently. You can go now if you want." Kara picks up her laptop and closes it.

"Actually, I was planning on staying here tonight. We didn't get to have breakfast or lunch together. I thought dinner would be nice, and then maybe we can cuddle?" I ask hopefully.

"Why? I had assumed you wouldn't be staying over for awhile." Kara says, standing and walking to her table.

"Well, I missed you." I really do miss Kara.

"We saw each other yesterday." Ouch, that hurt.

"I know." I say, getting up to stand near where Kara is.

She moves to the kitchen to get some water. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay over so soon." Kara says after drinking her water, setting the glass down.

"Are you turning me away?" Kara has never turned me away, ever, not even as just friends.

"No, of course not. I'm giving you want you want," Kara says, walking to get a snack next.

I walk over to her. "And what is it you think I want?"

"If I remember right, you told me yesterday you wanted space," Kara says not looking at me. I'm here now.

"Just for the night. And only because it was bothering me how Sam was talking about me being over here all the time. I actually really like being here," I tell Kara, hoping that puts things back on track.

"If you say so," Kara mumbles, not believing me.

"I do," I tell her.

"I have to finish this article, so I'm just going to go to room," Kara tells me, walking past me and grabbing her laptop.

"Oh, okay." That's new.... I don't like this. I should go after her. I take off my heels and take them with me to her closet, getting some night clothes out and changing into them as well. Oh, I thought she might be lying, but she really is working on an article rather intensely.

I get on my side of the bed and scoot closer to her. She has the crinkle and is still writing intensely by the sound her of the clicking. I'm not sure how to approach this. Kara has never been this upset with me. Is she still upset? "Kara.... have I upset you?" Might as well do this now.

"I'm fine Lena. Why do you ask?" Kara looks up from her laptop for a moment.

"Kara, can we talk?" I ask.

"After I finish this one paragraph and email it, yes," Kara tells me, continuing to type. I'll just sit here and read one of the books I keep here. Now I will actually have someone to tell the parts I find amusing to. After Kara stops typing, she closes her laptop and puts it away. "You wanted to talk?" Kara asks, sitting on the bed again.

"Please," I say.

"About what?" Kara says.

"Last night. Kara, I was an ass last night. I'm sorry, I don't want space. I slept horrible last night. You weren't there to listen to me tell you about the science parts I love in my book. I couldn't hold you, and that helps me sleep. I took what Sam said too much and freaked out. Can you forgive me?" I grab Kara's hand and wait for her answer.

KARA'S POV

Is that.... music? Another song? Wow, Lena, how many songs are you going to sing to me Miss-I-Don't-Sing-Or-Dance.

“When you call me  
I'm fallin' to your warm arm  
Obscure future becomes  
Clear as I meet you”

Is this K-Pop? "You do like my music!" I tell Lena, even though she can't hear me. There’s no dancing this time. She's just moving closer and singing.

“Slowly falling  
As the wind blows  
Slowly falling  
Where the fallen heart goes  
Was the happiest in the world”

I feel I should know this song. Maybe it's fairly new. I can't stay mad at Lena. In all honesty, we're both new to this whole romantic relationship thing and how it works.

“Gazing the blue sky, blooming again  
I want to be someone's everything  
I was living instantly but  
I met you, and I realized that everything has a reason

While flower blooms and falls scars cure and buds shoot  
We are living our first and last moment  
So I won't take you for granted  
Because you loved me as I am”

The music stops and Lena is still holding my hand, I remove my hand and pull her towards me kissing her slowly.

"I forgive you Lena," I tell her pulling away and sitting back down. "We are a couple now, and that means we'll have our ups and downs. I love you. Just because we had our first fight as a couple doesn't mean I'm leaving. Although yes, you were ass last night," I tell Lena.

"So does this mean cuddles and you'll sit on my lap again?" Lena asks shyly. 

I move to where I'm on her lap. "Yes. Now I believe there's this thing couples do called make up sex." I run my finger down Lena's jaw.

"I can make that happen," Lena says, smiling and kissing me.

After a wonderful couple of rounds of make up sex, I want to ask her something. "Babe, would you want to go to a Seventeen concert with me?" I say, running my finger down her jaw again.

"Seventeen?"

"Yes, a K-Pop group. They have this song you might really like." I can't help it.

"K-Pop isn't really my thing, but of course I'll go with you."

"Sure it isn't, Miss Luthor," I say, snuggling up to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a review as always! Til next time!   
> Come yell at me @LenaDanvers73 is my socials.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
